criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fangs and Claws
Fangs and Claws is the fourth fanmade case by Rifqitheflipper and also the fourth of Milefar City's Town Center. Plot Seth is excited after he found two zoo tickets on the street, and brings the player to go there. They have a happy day walking through the zoo, seeing animals, eating popcorns, and riding a ferris wheel. Until, a scream and a bazillion amount of peoples crowding the Tiger's Pit, and all of them looked shocked. Seth then goes for a quick check to the pit. Seth returns with a pale face, saying that there's a man eated by a tiger. After investigating the dangerous tiger pit, Seth rans in a quick shock afterwards. The victim, who has a name tag on, is revealed to be Jay Stalk, an animal import officer. At first, Seth thought that this was an accident instead of murder. This opinion is broken after Karl said that the victim's leg was cutted to draw blood, and by far, attracting the hungry tiger, and, if the victim do so, the sharp object used to cut his leg will be near the scene, but there's no sharp object matched with the thing to cut off Jay's leg. Also, some bits of plastic, wood chunks, and colored fragments were found in the victim's skin, which more likely come from a drum, more so, the mouth of the victim was also stuffed with a paper, which is revealed to be a drum lesson note, giving an evidence that the killer plays drum. When they try to get back to the scene, the zookeeper said that the tiger ran away to the Town's main street, and he also has called some security guards, firemans, and several cops to catch it. Several minutes, the security team arrested Bruce Stark, the hunter who shoot dead a very important clue, that is the murder weapon itself. After several words with this Bruce guy, the team then investigate the scene where the tiger was shot dead, and found a bloody knife other than the tiger. After the autopsy for the tiger, Zy said that several gunpowder were found in the skin of the tiger, and don't match the one used by Bruce, meaning that the killer must be lefting some of them when feeding the tiger and known to practices shooting. The knife was no more than the first weapon Bruce tried to kill the tiger, but sadly, Zy founds no piece of more clues on it. After the street investigation, the team was called by a man who claims himself as Hunter Vreizach, who additionally helps the player and tell them to invesitgate the murder scene back for clues. After Hunter's Call and the Cave investigation, more problem arrives as the zookeeper, Ferris Lambert, claimed that the killer trashed his office, leaving the cabinet full of mesh. And so, they also found some clues there that help them with the investigation. After wanton problems the team's lifted, the killer was finally arrested. It's revealed that Norman Dalle, the victim's mate who was killed him. In the court, Norman said that Jay shift Norman's duty to his, and leave Norman off-job. Norman thought that this was a reward from his boss for being a hard-working employee, but actually, Jay tried to sabootage Norman's work so that all of Norman's paycheck goes to him, not Norman (plus his paycheck). Norman, confused why Jay have more paychech than usual and he's not getting any (at this time, the job shift ended, but Jays still kept on the sabotaging plan). Norman reported to his boss, and the boss replied that he already paid Norman. Norman, enraged, check his bank account, and found out that his account are permanently moved to Jay's, which is why he couldn't get his paycheck. Without thinking, Norman knocks Jay unconcious, cut off his leg with a dagger, block the blood streaming from Jay's leg, fed the leg to the tiger followed by the body, and left Jay be eaten by the tiger. The Honorable Smith, without hesitating sentenced Norman to life in jail with a chance of parole in 30 years. Victim *'Jay Stalk '(His leg was cutted off and eaten alive by a tiger) Murder Weapon *'Tiger' Killer *'Norman Dalle' Suspects *'Ferris Lambert' (Zookeeper) Age: 46 Height: 5'8 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: O+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats Turkey *The suspect practices shooting Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *'Silvia Chronicle' (Actress) Age: 27 Height: 5'6" Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays drum *The suspect eats turkey *The suspect practices shooting Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *'Norman Dalle' (Animal Import Officer) Age: 33 Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: B+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays drum *The suspect eats turkey *The suspect practices shooting Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar *'Zoe Amethyst' (Journalist) Age: 27 Height: 5'6 Weight: 126 lbs Eyes: Purple Blood: AB+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays drum *The suspect eats turkey Suspect's Appearance *--- *'Bruce Stark '(Hunter) Age: 42 Height: 6'1 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Black Blood: AB+ Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats turkey *The suspect practices shooting Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar Killer's Profile *The killer plays drum *The killer eats turkey *The killer practices shooting *The killer has a scar *The killer weights 180 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tiger's Pit (Clue: Victim's Body, Opened Lock) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00, Murder Weapon Confirmed: Tiger) (Evidence: The killer plays drum) *Talk to the zookeeper about the murder (Available at the start of the chapter) (Unlocks: Zookeeper's Office) *Question Silvia Chronicle about her relation to the victim (Prequisite: Autopsy Victim's Body) *Examine Opened Lock (Result: Meat Chunks) *Analyze Meat Chunks (12.00.00) (Evidence: The killer eats turkey) *Investigate Zookeeper's Office (Clue: Animal Import Files, USB Stick) (Prequisite: Talk to the zookeeper) *Examine Animal Import Files (Result: Tiger Import Files) *Analyze Tiger Import Files (09.00.00) *Talk to Norman Dalle about the Tiger Imports (Prequisite: Analyze Tiger Import Files) *Analyze USB Stick (06.00.00) *Ask Zoe Amethyst about the zoo article (Prequisite: Analyze USB Stick) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Bruce Stark why he shoot the tiger (Available at the start of the chapter) (Unlocks: Street in Chaos) *Investigate Street in Chaos (Clue: Dead Tiger, Knife) (Prequisite: Talk to Bruce) *Autopsy Dead Tiger (09.00.00) (Evidence: The killer practices shooting) *Analyze Knife (03.00.00) *Investigate Cave Decoration (Clue: Pile of Bones, Locked Chest) (All task must be done first) *Examine Pile of Bones (Result: Fang) *Analyze Fang (03.00.00) *Ask Norman Dalle about the fang (Prequisite: Analyze Fang) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Opened Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Album) *Analyze Album (15.00.00) *Talk to Silvia Chronicle about his relation with the tiger (Prequisite: Analyze Album) *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Messed Cabinet (Clue: Dagger, Old Document) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Analyze Dagger (06.00.00) (Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Examine Old Document (Result: Worker Files) *Analyze Worker Files (06.00.00) *Ask Bruce Stark about his past job in the zoo (Prequisite: Analyze Worker Files) *Question Ferris Lambert about the whole mesh (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Flipped Car (Clue: Notepad, Trash Bag) *Examine Notepad (Result: Observation Records) *Analyze Observation Records (00.30.00) *Talk to Zoe Amethyst about her observations (Prequisite: Analyze Observation Records) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Broken Compass) *Analyze Broken Compass (12.00.00) (Attribute: The killer weights 180 lbs) *Arrest Killer *Go to Next Chapter (No Stars) Additional Investigation *See what matters with Ferris Lambert (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Cave Decoration (Clue: Box) (Prequisite: Talk to Ferris) *Examine Box (Result: Tiger Cub) *Give the dying Tiger Cub to Ferris Lambert to take care (Reward: 15.000 coins) (Prequisite: Examine Box) *Check up on Zoe Amethyst (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Messed Cabinet (Clue: Folder) (Prequisite: Talk to Zoe) *Examine Folder (Result: Research Records) *Analyze Research Records (03.00.00) *Ask Zoe if her research have made any great projects (Reward: Burger) (Prequisite: Analyze Research Records) *Interrogate Bruce Stark why he shot someone again (Available after all task is done first) *Investigate Flipped Car (Clue: Journal Journal) *Examine Bruce's Journal (Result: Shotted Person's Potrait) *Analyze Potrait (12.00.00) *Question Bruce Stark if he knows what he shot is the serial killer (Reward: Hunter Cap, Hunting Rifle) (Prequisite: Analyze Potrait) *Go to Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases